My World
by Dragon Of Destiny86
Summary: This is a fan fiction about Supernatural... A comic convention turns more than greatfull when you meet someone you didn t know that he or she exist. its not based on a song just a profund feeling... note any my character isn t a supernatural character.


_**"My World"**_

_**An history by Ale (aka Dragon Of Destiny86)**_

_**I don`t own Supernatural story or any character related with this series only Aleshk (who is mine character).**_

_**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.**_

_PLEASE DON`T BE MAD IT`S MY FIRST HISTORY.._

**Chapter Eins**

_Yesterday i was really bored and stressing, i was trying to made that the hours gone fast but at my desesperation i broke an clock..._

_"Dammit stupid clock! OMG it`s too late!" i scream in my inside at the same time i grabbed my black long jacket and start to run inmediatly. "Sam It`s Gonna Kill me!" at the same time i was running on a large street i found that the black impala 67 was in front on the coffee store parking._

_(breathing to fast) At the same time i look to the transparent big glass, there was him, seating in a little brown couch, reading a book "The Mysteries of Mythology" i started to date Sam since i meet him on a Comic book convention._

_**Flashback**_

_This comic convention is now turning boring, i take my sketchbook and start to sketch something little then my mind tell me to go around and take a look, my body stops in front of an stand with too much comics, one call my attention..._

_"Axis Power Hetalia" an original and hard cover illustration book._

_"Holy mother and jesus christ! this needs to be MINE" when i start to look at my wallet i was so deceptioned... "20 dollars?" "come on you have to be kiding" i laughed on my inside._

_"i have only 10 bucks i need other 10 to buy me this book."_

_I put the book in the stand, and i walk again... then i feel that someone was behind me..._

_"Hello" I am Sam Winchester, ¿I thought that you found something interesting right?" asked Sam._

_"well to be realistics i need more than 10 bucks to buy me that special Book edition from Hetalia" i replied at the same time i put my sketchbook on my legs._

_"¿may i set here with you? " asked me._

_"sure" at the same time i blushed like a red red tomatoe._

_"¿HETALIA?" "Isn`t that anime about from the second world war?" asked again._

_"Yes" ."¿Do you know that anime?" i asked all SUPRISED! putting my artbook on my chest with all my forces and smiling with a big smirk!._

_"Of course i am an Hetalia Fan!" i really read comics but this is my favorite. "Come On" he ask "¿What?" just come on and at the same time he asked he grab my hand i just feel blushed. "¿Where are we going?" i asked. "Come on i have to buy you something" ,his back was in front of me i fell small when i saw that he was so much older than me, i see that the other people was whispering things about us... but i don`t even care. i just smile and thank god for this time._

_We were at the front of the stand, "the book is still there?" he asked me." yes there it is!" i replied, at the same time he grab the book i was so confused and i watch that he take out his wallet, "you don`t have to do it sam!" i scream, he turn around and replied "I am buying this book to you... because you..." he stops._

_"¿What?" I don`t understand you... i said to him._

_He pay the book and delivered it to me coming close to my face and saying : "Consider this a gift from me" i really want to meet you again" he said._

_I have to go right now it was a pleasure meeting you..._

_"¿But how you will find me?" i asked to him again, "that`s easy just bring the book that i gifted to you..." i really want to see blushed too. looking me with a cute face._

_"Sam"..._

_At the same time i blush my heart was beating so fast..._

_I see him walking i wanted to run to him and give to him a kiss on his face but i just stand there seeing him go away and then my mind reacts, and i scream to him "I am Aleshk" nice to meeting you Sam..._

_"Nice to meet you to Aleshk"_

_All my pleasure and he dissapear with the croud, if i only...._

_End of Flash back._


End file.
